The Witcher storyline
The game is centered around Geralt the witcher, who at the beginning of the game suffers from amnesia. He gradually learns that he was a very renowned witcher, and that he had friends and enemies almost everywhere who remember him but whom he does not remember. Through the player's actions, he will redefine those relationships and choose his path in the political intrigue that surrounds him. Note that for now, this page contains the same content as the storyline section of The Witcher (computer game). This page should be fleshed out with more details, while that page should always only contain about one paragraph per chapter with a summary of what happens in that chapter. Geralt starts his adventure in the citadel of Kaer Morhen where bandits attack lead by two shady characters, The Professor and a mysterious mage. The player eventually learns that they are part of a criminal organization called the Salamandra, and that they are after some special potions which were developed to genetically alter witchers to give them their powers. What they want with those potions is unclear. The chapter ends as the Professor and the mage teleport out of Kaer Morhen with the potions. The remaining witchers and allied characters decide to split up and search for information about the Salamandra to eventually stop them. The first chapter has Geralt exploring the Outskirts of Vizima, where a beast is harassing the townspeople. There he meets Shani, who will be present for the following chapters. Note that Geralt no longer has access to Kaer Morhen in this chapter, but he gains access to the Outskirts of Vizima. Geralt now has access to the Vizima Temple Quarter, where he will have to solve a mystery. Who is involved with the Salamandra? Several influential people in the city are suspects, and Geralt has the help of the private investigator to help him sort the clues and follow up on them. Note that Geralt not longer has access to the Outskirts in this chapter, but he gains access to the Vizima Temple Quarter, part of the Vizima Sewers, the Vizima Dike, the Vizima Cemetery and the Swamp. During Chapter 3, Geralt will have to follow new leads on the Salamandra, while investigating the mysterious powers of the child Alvin who he rescued in Chapter 1. The Scoia'tael also start being more bold in their attempts. Note that Geralt still has access to the areas he had access to in the second chapter, and he additionally gains access to the Vizima Trade Quarter as well as new areas of the Vizima Sewers. Geralt now finds himself in a totally new area of Temeria, far from Vizima and cut off from most of the people he knew. Dandelion and Alvin are with him though, and there are new intrigues around him. Note that Geralt no longer has access to the areas he had access to in Chapter 3. He can now explore the areas of Lakeside, Murky Waters village, the Fields and Black Tern Island. List of locations * Kaer Morhen - Prologue * Outskirts of Vizima - Chapter 1 * Vizima Temple Quarter - Chapter 2 * Vizima Trade Quarter - Chapter 3 * Vizima Cemetery - Chapters 2 and 3 * Vizima Dike - Chapters 2 and 3 * Vizima Sewers - Chapters 2 and 3 * Swamp - Chapters 2 and 3 * Lakeside - Chapter 4 * Murky Waters village - Chapter 4 * The Fields - Chapter 4 * Black Tern Island - Chapter 4 Additional Information * Quests * Meteorite and Rune Information * Potions * Ingredients List (CSV file) * Chapter-by-Chapter Spoiler Checklist Category:The Witcher (computer game)